Music Of The Heart
by keelykelly
Summary: Prince Ethan had given up hope on finding true love... until he met a barefooted girl standing in the snow, who's life was like a Broken Piano. Hopeless. Broken. And no chance of ever being put back together.
1. Prologue

It was three days before Christmas and nearly the whole town had gathered in the Town Hall to listen to the Annual Christmas Music Competition.

"And that was Taylor Hanson!" the announcer man shouted "Playing Silent Night on the Violin!"

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as the girl curtsied, then resumed her seat.

"Now, we have a new contestant today." The announcer said, looking at his note cards "And also a very young contestant. Welcome Miss Victoria Chamberlain!"

From the front row stood a five year old girl. Her golden hair was pulled into two puppy-dog earls that hung in ringlets around her face. Her bright red dress was trimmed with sparkling white lace and a green bow in the collar and a wide green ribbon wrapped around her waist. She walked up the steps onto the stage.

Several people were mumbling about how cute she was, and starting to look down at their programs to see who was next.

Victoria scanned the crowd quickly, searching for a face. When she didn't see it, she walked over to the piano that was sitting off to the side of the stage and pulled herself up onto the bench.

That caused for another round of "Ah! She's so cute!"

When she finally got herself up, she rearranged her skirt, and scanned the crowd one more time. Then, with a sigh, she faced the piano.

The people were starting to read their programs again. But when her hands touched the keys, all heads came up as the music to Carol of the Bells wafted through the building.

The small girl's hands began to fly across the keys as she played the song. Every inch of the piano keyboard was used as she ran her small fingers up and down the keys.

Many people stood up so they could see her hands better, and were amazed as she continued her song.

When she got done, the whole building fell into a hushed amazement. Then all at once, everyone stood to their feet clapping and cheering wildly.

Victoria slid off of the bench, walked to the edge of the stage and curtsied.

"Little Miss Victoria!" The announcer, Mr. Jameston said as he walked to her "Where did you learn to play?"

"I taught myself." The girl answered truthfully.

The whole crowd gasped in shock.

"You taught yourself?" Mr. Jameston shook his head amazed "You're the Duke's daughter, right?"

"Yes."

"Where is your father? He must be proud of you." Jameston scanned the crowd, but Victoria tugged on his jacket.

"He's not here." She clasped her small hands behind her back "He said he had a surprise for me, and would be back in time for the competition. But he must be running late."

"Oh." This was awkward "Well… why don't you go sit back down and we'll let the judges choose a winner."

"Okay." The girl jumped off of the stage and returned to her seat.

"And… The judges have made their decision!" Jameston shouted a couple of minutes later "And the winner is… " everyone held their breath while Jameston put them through a torturing wait "Miss Victoria Chamberlain!"

The small girl squealed happily then ran up onto the stage to receive her trophy.

"Here you are, Sweetheart." Jameston said as he handed the large golden trophy to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the girl cried.

"Congratulations little Angel!" a voice shouted from the back.

"Daddy!" Victoria squealed as she, once again, jumped from the stage and ran to her father.

Duke Stefan Chamberlain grabbed his little girl and threw her into the air before carrying her back up to the stage "Sorry I'm late. How are you, Jameston?"

"Just fine." The other man nodded.

"I have a surprise for you." The Duke said, turning his daughter to face the back door "You now have a new mother."

The back doors swung open and a gust of freezing air blew through the room carrying snow and ice in with it.

Victoria's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised as a woman stepped through the doors. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a large bun on the top of her head. She had dark brown eyes and really pale skin. She was actually quite beautiful. But her beauty stopped there. From where she was standing, Victoria could see the greed of the woman. How had her father missed it?

"Hello, Darling." The woman said as she breezed up the aisle.

Victoria took an uncertain step back.

"It's alright." Stefan said, nudging her forward "And, these are your new siblings."

If it were possible, Victoria's eyebrows would have risen straight off her head. behind the woman came _seven _kinds, four girls three boys, that were right around her age.

"Miss Francesca's husband dies, leaving her with her seven children." Stefan said "We got married this morning."

"Um… daddy." Victoria said quietly "I thought you didn't believe in charity."

Her father laughed "I didn't marry her because I felt bad for her." he said "She'll make a wonderful mother for you." Then he introduced the children to her. All of them had the dark brown eyes of their mother. the first one was Roberta. She was 7 with black hair.

Then came a set of triplet boys who were 6, Edmund (black hair), Charles (dark Brown hair.), and Xavier (light brown hair.)

Then a set of triplet girls who were 5. Vanessa (light brown), Ella (dark Brown), and Bianca (Black).

"Merry Christmas Darling!" Stefan said to the little girl who was just staring at the clan before her "We're all going to be so happy!"

At her side, Victoria's fingers started twitching. If they had been on the piano, they would have been playing the Taps. This had to be a nightmare!

**For the next **two days, Victoria tried to accept her new family for her father's sake. But whenever he wasn't looking, the other seven would start picking on her and calling her names. But she never said anything to her father about it. She just wanted him to be happy.

On the morning of Christmas, Victoria threw back her covers and smiled. Today was Christmas! A time when everyone was happy and cheerful! A time for miracles! Maybe her new family would even accept her a little.

She slid her feet into in her small pink slippers, then quickly ran down the steps, only to skid to a stop outside of the parlor.

Her stepmother was standing in the doorway, waiting for the child to appear "It's about time you got up."

Victoria tilted her head to look into the parlor "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Francesca scoffed "Girl, your 'Daddy' is dead!"

"What!?" the child took a step back "N-no. He can't be!"

"He had a heart-attack during the night." the woman said "Why do you think he married me? Because he knew he had a weak heart and wouldn't last much longer!" she smiled satisfied "And I convinced him to marry me. So now the money, the house, and everything in in belong to me!"

"D-daddy's D-dead?" Victoria whispered as a tear ran down her face.

"Yes." Her stepmother rolled her eyes "I told you that already."

With a sob, Victoria ran back up the stairs to her room and threw herself onto the bed "Daddy." she cried "Daddy!"

Ten minutes later, her bedroom door opened and her stepmother, along with her step siblings, came in the door.

"I want this room, Mommy." Roberta said.

"Then it is yours." Francesca said "You girl," she pointed to Victoria "Out."

"But this is my room." The child said.

"Not anymore." Her stepmother snapped "You own nothing anymore. Now, you're a poor little orphan who doesn't own a penny!"

The rest of the kids began to laugh "Vicky's an orphan. Vicky's an orphan."

Francesca walked over to Victoria's closet and one by one, began to throw her dresses into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?!" Victoria cried.

"And these go too." The woman said as she began to grab the girl's toys and books and throw them into the fire too.

"Please stop!" Victoria jumped off of her bed and grabbed her stepmother's arm "Stop!"

"Get away from me you little brat!" Francesca snapped and she shoved the five year old away from her "That should go too." she reached up onto a shelf and pulled down the golden trophy that Victoria had won at the competition and abruptly threw it into the fireplace.

Tears were streaming down the child's face as she watched the trophy start melting away.

"Ah. And one more thing." Francesca walked over to the large double french doors that led to a balcony that was attached to the bedroom, and swung the doors open. Then she set her gaze on something that was on the other side of the room.

Victoria followed her gaze and gasped "Oh no. Please! Please don't!"

Francesca didn't answer as she walked towards the large white grad piano with odl trim that was set in the room.

The Duke had put that piano in the room when Victoria was born, because her mother loved music. That was also the piano that the child had taught herself to play on.

The stepmother walked over to the piano and began to roll it across the pollished wood floor towards the balcony. The wheels on the legs of the piano making it quite easy.

"Stop!" Victoria cried as she once again grabbed onto her stepmother's arm "Please!"

But Francesca simply pushed her away and continued to push the piano as hard and fast as she could.

Victoria watched in horror as the piano was pushed out onto the balcony, smashed through the railing, then fell. A second later, the sound of the piano crashing to the ground was heard.

"Well, that's done." Francesca said "Come children. Let's leave the orphan to her last happy moments." then with a laugh, she left the room, her children following behind.

Victoria slowly walked out onto the balcony and looked down the five stories to where her piano was laying in pieces "Daddy." she sobbed and she sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands "Why did you leave me?" she felt her small heart breaking into a million pieces, just like her beloved Piano... and there was no way to fix it.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Victoria Chamberlain sat up and cringed as her head hit the wooden shelf that was over her heed.

She groaned and crawled out from her spot, avoiding the shovels, rakes and other tools that were around her "Time to start a new day." she pushed a piece of hair from her face, then looked warily at her soot smudged hand.

When she was ten, her step-siblings had snuck up behind her and dumped several buckets of soot over her head, which resulted in her hair nearly always looking black, since she wasn't allowed to get a bath. Sometimes the black would start to wear off, but then she'd have to clean the chimneys, and it would just turn back black again, which also gave her step-siblings the idea to call her Cinderella.

She stood to her feet and stepped around a large shovel and pushed the door to the tool shed open. The bright sunlight reflecting off of the snow momentarily blinded her.

She shivered as the cold wind blew against her skin. Her tan potato sack dress did little to keep her warm. The sleeves had long since been torn off till they went a mere four inches down her arms, and the bottom of the dress was jagged and torn up to the middle of her calf.

She looked down at the foot of snow, then slowly stepped into it.

"That is cold!" she said under her breath as she finished stepping out. Then she made a run for the house, which was a mile away. Her bare feet were numb before she even made it halfway to her destination. When she finally reached the kitchen door to the mansion, she found it locked.

"Edmund must have locked me out again." she sighed and shook her head. It happened quite often. Especially when it had been snowing. But, she wasn't allowed to have a key.

She reached over to the window sill and grabbed a butter knife that stashed there a few days ago and began picking at the door. Thankfully, Edmund hadn't dead-bolted it.

A few moments later, the door swung open, and Tori was met with the welcoming warmth of the fireplace.

She knew she didn't have much time before the eight upstairs would start to stir, then demand their breakfast.

She quickly put a pot over the fireplace for tea, then started the breakfast. Every morning they demanded a full seven course Breakfast. And cooking for eight people, that was _a lot _of food.

She had just finished placing the last bit of food on the plates when several screams echoed down the hall "CINDERELLA WE WANT OUR BREAKFAST! **NOW!**"

Tori picked up five of the platters, two on each arm and one on her head, and went up the stairs as quickly as she dared. After she delivered the five platters, she ran back down the stairs and retrieved the other three. She delivered her Stepmother's food last, knowing that she was going to get a list of chores to do.

"Running a little late, are we Tori?" Francesca asked "You are so lazy."

Tori didn't respond. She knew the beating she would get if she did.

"Don't forget to do your normal chores today." Francesca said "And, I want you to shovel the snow off of the driveway. And I want all of the snow off of the outside of the house. I don't want to see one flake of snow!"

"Yes, Stepmother."

"And then after Lunch, I want you to walk to town and pick up my orders from the perfume, dress, suit, shoe, and jewelry shop. There should be about thirty items. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now get buys! You useless child!"

"Yes Ma'am." Tori quickly retreated from the room and went back down the stairs.

It had been fifteen years since her father had died, and it never got any easier.

**Prince Ethan rubbed **his forehead as he listened to the Princess chatter on and on about... What was she talking about? He tuned his ears back in for a split second, then sighed. Oh yeah. Herself.

"And it was just perfect how I was born with Chocolate hair." the girl gushed "Because we match perfectly! Except I've got the most beautiful emerald eyes while you have blue, but..."

"Please, just stop." Ethan said quickly "You don't need to say any more. You can leave now."

"B-b-but, we're perfect for each other!" the Princess cried.

Ethan shook his head and started for the door "I might as well marry a Hyena." he mumbled under his breath.

"How did it go?" Him mother, Queen Clarabelle asked as he walked into the throne room.

"She wouldn't quit talking!"

"Well, every girl likes to talk."

"About herself." Ethan said "Ooh! My chocolate hair and beautiful emerald green eyes! My nails are _always _one-eighth of an inch past the tip of my finger!"

"Ew." Clarabelle shook her head "That girl talks to much." she then pulled out a notepad and marked off a name "Well, seventy-five out of three hundred and fifty."

"Mom." Ethan said quickly "No more. None of them are right for me."

"How would you know if you never meet them?" His mom said quickly "I mean like, how are you supposed to know that the Princess from Norway is right for you if she never leaves Norway!?"

"Does Norway have a princess?"

"I don't know!"

"Please, Mom. No more." Ethan walked over and pulled a dusty shirt and overalls on over his prince clothes.

"Where are you going?" Clarabelle demanded "Even the garden doesn't require _that _getup."

Ethan pulled on a large, dusty coat "To town. I need to clear my head."

"There is a girl out there for you." The Queen called after him "I promise."

Ethan pulled the door closed behind him and shook his head "I doubt it."

**(I know, this chapter is _really _short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :) Thank you for your review Jesus' girl 4ever. Laterz!)**


	3. The girl in the snow

Tori shivered as she walked into town. The cool breeze blew across the snow, making it even colder. She waved to several people as she went. Some of them knew her from when her father had still been alive.

The townspeople stood back and watched as she trudged through the snow.

They all wanted to help her, but they couldn't. When she had first been forced into the situation, they had reached out to help her. But Francesca had heard of it, and punished the girl thoroughly. The welts up and down the girl's arms made them cringe... especially when they'd seen them on the five year old. So, they had all stepped back and left her alone, not wanting to cause her any more sorrow, and she knew that. She never told anyone how many times her stepmother pulled out the whip, or her step-siblings grabbed a fire iron from a nearby fireplace to swing at her. She kept her smile in place and waved to the people as she passed.

"Cinderella." The town's baker whispered "Here." he handed her a hot buttery roll "It's on me."

"Thank you." Tori smiled as she took the bread.

"I wish we could do more." He said quietly, looking down at the snow.

Tori quickly kissed his heat-tanned cheek "You do enough." then she continued down the road. She pulled a piece of the roll off and stuck it into her mouth. It was so good! It basically melted in her mouth. She was about to pull off another piece when she suddenly stopped.

Standing beside a building was a girl about seven years old her clothes were tattered and dusty, and she clung to a thin shawl that was around her shoulders. Her shoes were wore and had several holes.

Beside sat an older lady, whom Tori assumed was the mother, holding an infant.

She looked down at the roll in her hand, then walked over to the child "Here."

The girl took the bread and smiled brightly "Thank you." then she saw Tori's clothes and held the roll back out to her "But you need it."

Tori smiled and patted the child's head "I already ate. Enjoy." then she walked the next few blocks to the dress shop.

"Good Morning, Cinderella." Mrs. Lacely, the shop owner, said "I have your orders all ready."

"Thank you." Tori glanced out of the nearby window, then turned back to the lady " Mrs. Lacely." she said as she took the packages "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, child!" Mrs. Lacely said immediately "Just name it."

"You live in a large house, right?" Tori nodded down the street "Siting in an all is a lady with two kids. Would... Could you take them home with you?"

Lacely stared at the girl for a long moment "Child." she said slowly "Do you ever think of yourself?"

Tori chuckled softly "More times than I should." she walked over to the door and glanced down the street "I could be like them. No home, no food." she looked back at the lady "I really need to go." then she left.

Mrs. Lacely shook her head "Yeah. Being a homeless girl would be a step up from the life you live right now." then she grabbed three coats from a coat hanger, put one on and slung the other two over her arm. Then she headed down the road.

**Ethan buttoned up **his coat as he walked. There were a few people out, walking up and down the road. Some shopping, and some just out. He always loved his trips into town. Especially because no one knew he was the prince.

He walked around the back of one of the buildings. And just as he was passing the back door, it swing open and a whole bucket of soot came flying out.

"Whoa!" Ethan yelped as he tried to jump out of the way, to no avil.

"Oh, Ethan!" Mrs. Lacely squealed "I am so sorry!"

Ethan laughed as he wiped his face on his sleeve "It's okay, Ma'am."

"I really need to be more careful." The woman said as she disappeared, then reapeared with a towel "I just took in a family, and I was trying to get the room in the back of the shop warmed up so they could get warmed before I take them to my house."

Ethan nodded as he took the damp towel that was offered to him "That's nice of you."

"Well, you run along." Lacely said "And keep the towel. You may need it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ethan continued scrubbing the soot of of his face, not quite watching where he was going, when he suddenly bumped into something with just enough force that it sent both of them falling to the ground. The packages that the girl had been carrying landed in the snow all around them.

"I am so sorry!" Ethan said as he got to his knees.

"It's alright." the girl said as she quickly grabbed several of the smaller ones "It happens to everyone."

Ethan reached for one of the packages about the same time he looked up at the girl, and froze. He noticed her shake uncontrollably as she reached for the packages. Her bare arms had snow on them from the fall, and her feet were bare.

Ethan quickly undid the buttons on his coat, then put it across her shoulders "Are you alright?"

Tori looked up in shock as she felt the sudden weight and warmth around her. Right in front of her was a pair of eyes that were the color of the sky on a cloudless summer day.

Ethan couldn't move as he stared at the icy eyes in front of him. So clear and... troubled.

Tori's gaze suddenly moved from his eyes to the side of his face, where a lone streak of soot was across his cheek. She wasn't sure how, but her hand moved up to his face to dust off the soot.

As soon as her icy fingers touched his face, his hand was over her's "You're freezing." he said softly.

She quickly pulled her hand away from his face. She could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks. She quickly stood to her feet and started retrieving her packages.

Ethan grabbed several of them and stood up, his eyebrows raising when he saw how many there were "No wonder you didn't see me coming. You were moving Mount-o-parcels."

Tori laughed "Well, generally, people move out of my way."

"Can I help you get these to..."

"No." she said so quick that he stepped back shocked "I'm sorry." she said as she shook her head "I'm not allowed to bring people to the house."

"Oh."

"You okay, Cinderella?" a person in the candy shop called.

"Yes, Mr. Beasley." Tori answered "I'm fine."

"Cinderella?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

Tori shrugged "It's a nickname I acquired."

"So what's your real one?"

She simply took the packages from him and turned around "I have to go." she glanced back at him "Thank you for your help." then she hurried away as fast as her mountain of packages would allow.

Ethan stared after her. What was a girl, that had a job _and _a home, doing walking around town in a tattered dress like that and no shoes... in the snow!

He shook his head, then headed back for the castle.

"**Let's see. Five **hundred red roses." Queen Clarabelle said to a man that was making a list "Seven hundred yellow roses." she heard the front door of the castle open. Then it slammed back closed "Oh, Dear. That's my son!" she jumped up off her throne and pushed the man out onto a nearby balcony, closed the doors and the curtains. Then she ran back to her throne and sat down just as Ethan stormed into the room "Helloooooo, Son." she said, leisurely picking at the invisible lint on her skirt "How was your trip."

"It was... awful!" Ethan exclaimed "But wonderful too."

"Oi." Clarabelle rubbed her forehead "I hate Cliches."

"There was this girl..."

"Keep talking."

"I ran into her." Ethan shook his head "She was carrying a mountain of packages."

"Yeah?"

"She was in the worst dress you have ever seen in your life!" the prince continued "She didn't have a coat or shoes." he turned to face his mother "But, she does have a job and a family."

"So..." Clarabelle scratched her head "What made you so mad?"

"That girl!" Ethan shook his head "She was standing barefooted in the snow, Mom! And for some reason, everyone's afraid to help her. They just stand by and watch." he raked a hand through his hair. He could still feel the spot where she touched his face. Her icy fingers had sent an electric shock through his whole body, leaving an unexplained feeling in the pit of his chest "I'm going to my room."\

Clarabelle listened as his steps went up the stairs, then his bedroom door shut "Dun dun duuuun!" she sang "Yes! He finally found her! And he doesn't even know it!" she laughed "Those are the best kind!" then she got up form her throne and left the room singing to herself "He's in lo-ve. He's in lo-ve/ Plain to see. No mistake..."

"Um, excuse me." the man with the clipboard called into the now empty room "Can I come back in? It's cold out here."

**(A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think of this story. It would mean so much! Laterz!)**


	4. At the River

Tori walked into the kitchen and sat the packages on the table. She cringed when she saw the wet wrapping from falling into the snow.

"She's going to be mad." she said under her breath. She scooted the table closer to the fire, hoping it would dry out the paper as well as the things inside.

She stared into the fire for a long moment, her mind going back to town. She had no idea who that boy was. She had never seen him before. His eyes had been filled with concern and compassion. Much like the people in town's were. But his had struck a different feeling inside. It almost felt like the feeling she got when her father had been around. His warm, caring eyes and soft smile.

She wiped a tear off of her face, leaving a smudge off soot behind as she did "Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered "If you _had _to leave, why couldn't you leave me alone?" she shook her head as another tear slid down her cheek "I thought you cared. I thought you loved me!" the tears were now flowing freely "Then why did you leave me here with them? Why?" she sank down to the floor and buried her face in her hands "How could you do this to me?"

**Thar night, Ethan **laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind, however, was far away. That girl... He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They had been filled with so many emotions. Hurt and sadness. The look of a broken spirit, and maybe even a broken heart. There was no light in her eyes. No hope. No will. He knew just by looking at her that she had been highly mistreated. He just didn't know by who. But, that was another thing about her eyes that he couldn't get over. In her mistreated, broken state, there had been no hatred or anger there either. Only confusion and loss.

He shook his head and rolled over onto his side. He had to go see if he could find her tomorrow. That was a for sure and for certain.

So, the next morning, Ethan walked into the throne room and over to the coat rack where his town clothes hung.

"Seriously, Ethan." Queen Clarabelle huffed "Can't you take that get-up somewhere else _besides _my throne room?"

Ethan glanced back at his mother as he slipped the large shirt over his head "You said you wanted to know whenever I left. Well, this is my way of telling you."

Clarabelle shrugged "Point. Okay, carry on." she watched as her some finished pulling on the dusty-dirty stuff over his Prince clothes "You know. I need to get you some new duds. Those are old."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh "That's the point, Mother." then he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw! I love you too, Ethan." Clarabelle laughed "Now... Get those stinky clothes away from my new dress!" she slightly shoved her son back, then dusted off her skirt "No boundaries!"

Ethan smiled. He loved his mother more than anything and wouldn't change her for the world "I have to go." then he walked out the door.

Clarabelle leaned back into her throne and smiled "I'm betting he's going to find _her_."

**Tori carried the **breakfast up the stairs "Here you go, Roberta." she said, laying it beside the bed.

Roberta snorted "Ugh! From now on, I want my breakfast served alone! I don't want you coming in the door with everyone else's breakfasts too."

"Yes, Roberta." Tori left the room, delivered her other platters, then ran down the stairs for the others. When she went into her stepmother's room, she sat down the tray and walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Tori." the stepmother said as the girl was leaving "Today, I want you to wash all the laundry and scrub the house. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." she was about to close the door behind her when Francesca screamed her name "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Look at my tray!" the woman screamed "It's rearranged wrong!"

"But that's the way it always is!" Tori said quickly.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"N...No Ma'am."

"Starting to get a little spirited, aren't we?" Francesca growled.

Tori took a step back as she watched her stepmother reach for the thick black handle that was connected to a long slender whip.

**Ethan strolled though **town, looking around. He was trying to spot... Cinderella? He shook his head _"I've got to find out her real name." _it wasn't long before it was clear that she wasn't in town.

He kicked at the snow as he continued walking "I wonder where she is." he looked towards the woods, then shrugged "Might as well take a nice walk."

he wasn't sure how long he walked. Thirty or forty minutes maybe? He looked down at a river that was nearby "Well, this was a complete waste of time." he continued to stare at the river till a stream of bubbles came flowing down "Bubbles?" he stuck his hand in the water and almost immediately pulled it out because of how cold it was. But, it was enough to catch some of the bubbles. He sniffed it, then gagged "Lavender!" he shook the bubbled off of his hand and wrinkled his nose "So strong. But... who's washing clothes in the river? At this time of year?" He followed the river up about fifteen yards, then stopped when he saw a girl bent over the river, a basket of laundry beside her. He recognized her immediately. But he also noticed that she kept picking up some snow and placing it on her right upper arm, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Hey," He said softly as he stepped up to her "Are you alright?"

Tori jumped and looked up at him "Oh! Hi." she glanced around, then looked back up at him "What are you doing here?"

Ethan slid his coat off and put it around her "I think I should be asking you that question."

Tori glanced at the baskets of laundry "It's... a long story."

He couldn't help but notice the packed snow that was around her upper arm. Why was it there? What was it hiding? Before he could think twice, he reached out and brushed off the snow. He recoiled when he saw what was beneath it. A deep, ugly welt that went around her arm, and was slightly bleeding.

Tori covered the sore with her hand, but Ethan gently removed it "Who did this to you?" he asked.

Tori looked down at the rippling water "No body." she answered.

Ethan pushed some hair from the side of her face, then turned her to face him "Are you alright?"

Tori stared at him "Yes."

"You don't look like it." he glanced over at the laundry "Can I help you?"

"No." Tori said quickly "My stepmother will be furious if she finds out someone touched her clothes!" then she cringed and bit her lip, but Ethan had heard it.

"Your stepmother?" he watched as the color momentarily drained from her face "Who is your stepmother?"

Tori stood up "I'd best not say."

He nodded slowly "Alright. Well, can I at least know your _real _name?"

Tori smiled "It's Tori."

"Tori." Ethan repeated, then he smiled "I'm Ethan." he stuck his hands in his pockets, mainly to keep off the cold because Tori still had his coat "Do you come out here often?"

"Almost everyday." Tori pushed back some hair, the shook the soot off her hand.

"Same time?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the chores."

He nodded "Then I'll see if I can catch you." he saw just the smallest hint of light come to the girl's eyes "Well... I have to go."

"Okay." Tori slid off the coat and handed it to him "Here. Stay warm."

Ethan looked down to her feet, then back to her face "What about you?"

"I'm used to it." She smiled slightly "Good bye... Ethan."

He nodded "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, Tori." then he quickly left. Knowing that if he didn't, he'd be inclined to stay there for the rest of the day.

Tori watched him go, a smile stuck on her face. Why did she feel like humming? She hadn't hummed or even thought of music in nearly twelve years.

She knelt back by the river and resumed washing the clothes. There was a warm feeling inside of her that even the snow, chilling water, and icy wind couldn't take away.

**This time, when **Ethan slammed the door, he slammed it so hard that a window nearby cracked.

Queen Clarabelle looked up from her book "Either... he didn't find her or..."

"Her stepmother does that to her!?" Ethan fumed as he stomped into the room.

Clarabelle closed her book "That was my next guess." she watched as her son stormed over to a window "Let me guess... you found her?"

"Yeah." Ethan shook his head as he leaned against the window frame.

"So... what's her name and what does she look like?"

Ethan thought for a second "Her name is Tori and I'm not sure if her hair is black or blond."

Clarabelle pursed her lip "Son. If you can't tell the difference between black and blond, I need to get you some glasses."

Ethan shook his head "It's not that, Mom. Her hair is black. But there's some blond tips and an occasional streak. Plus, her hair is covered in soot." he held up his hand "Trust me, I know."

The Queen leaned forward in her chair "You touched her hair?"

"She's so mistreated." Ethan sighed "And by her own family. Well, stepfamily." he turned to face his mother "Did you know that they make her go around in the winter without shoes or a coat? And they make her wash the laundry in the river!"

The queen frowned "That's unacceptable."

"She's so broken and empty." Ethan said as he shook his head "You should see her eyes, Mom. They're lifeless. Any hope she might have had for life is gone. She's so..." he shook his head again "Torn."

Clarabelle smiled at her son. She knew that look on his face. She'd seen it before, a long time ago... On Ethan's Father's face "Ethan. Why don't you go the library and relax?"

The prince nodded "Yes Ma'am."

She watched as he left the room, then she chuckled "He doesn't even know it." then she gasped "Hold the Trumpet! Barefooted in the snow!? Of all the nerve!"


	5. Spring arrives

So, the next morning, Ethan went to the river. And he did so every day. Sometimes she would come, sometimes she wouldn't, but he knew that wasn't her choice.

The winter snows began to melt, then the early spring flowers began to push themselves from the ground. The leaves began to appear on the trees, and the animals started to rummage around, glad to be done with their long nap.

**Ethan pushed open **the large french doors that led out to the throne room's balcony "It's a beautiful day, Mother! Wake up!"

Clarabelle stumbled into the throne room, still in her long nightgown, her graying red hair up in curlers and her eyes half-closed "I thought I told you to never wake me up until it was morning!"

Ethan laughed "It is morning, Mom."

"Tell that to my internal alarm clock!" Clarabelle walked over to a window and squinted "Son! The sun hasn't even made an appearance yet!"

With a slight roll of his eyes, he turned his mother's head towards the East.

"Ooooooh. I see the sun... TWO INCHES ABOVE THE HORIZON!" Clarabelle stomped over to her throne and sat down.

Ethan shook his head. He was used to his mother's 'outbursts'. She liked to pretend she was mad... which was something she never was.

"The early bird catches the worm, mother."

"I don't want worms! I want waffles!" the queen rang a bell, then watched as her son slipped on his pauper clothes "You just can't stay away, can you?"

"Well, she hasn't been there for the past two days. I'm kind of worried."

"Have fun, son." Clarabelle shook her head "Now I know why they call you Sons. Because you get up with the big yellow one!"

Ethan laughed, then kissed his mother's cheek "I'll be back for dinner." then he was out the door.

Clarabelle walked over to the throne room doors and hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob. Then she closed the doors, walked back over to the throne, pulled out a pillow and pink blankey "Good Night, world." fifteen seconds later, she was fast asleep.

**Ethan hurried along **the river to the spot where she normally was. He watched for any sign of bubbles as he went.. none.

When he got closer, his ears picked up the slight sound of someone humming. Then he saw her. The baskets of laundry seemed to have been forgotten as she danced alone around the small clearing.

Ethan leaned against a tree and watched her. She was beautiful, despite all the scars and bruises that went from her neck all the way down to her feet. There were even a couple of scars on her face. But even those couldn't hide the fact that she was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

All he wanted to do was take her away from her stepfamily and hide her away from all the grief and hurt she had been through. And he would, someday. The hard part would be convincing her to go with him, and getting up the nerve to tell his mother that he was in love with a slave. Wait a minute. In love? Was that possible?

But as he watched her, he knew it was more than possible... it was definite.

With a slight smile, he straightened up and walked over to where she was dancing and tapped her shoulder "May I, my Lady?"

Tori jumped and spun around to face him "Ethan! " her face turned a dark shade of red "Hi. Um... I thought you... well..."

Ethan simply smiled and held out his hand "May I have the honor?"

"No." Tori shook her head emphatically "I don't dance... well."

Ethan gently took her hand, being sure to avoid a new scar that was across the back of her hand "I'm sure you can learn quickly." he pulled her into position, then they began a slow waltz around the clearing "Who are you kidding?" he teased "You're a wonderful dancer!"

Tori laughed, her eyes gaining a sparkle that they'd never had before "It's been so long. The last time I danced with a partner was..." she looked towards her feet, unwanted tears spring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said, coming to a standstill "I brought up a bad subject, didn't I?"

"No." Tori answered quickly "It's just... When I was little, my father would dance with me."

"What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack and died a little over fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry." Ethan sent her a small smile "I know how that is. My gather died seven years ago. I didn't think my mom was going to make it. But she did. She pulled herself along with everyone else together."

"She sounds amazing." Tori sighed "My mom died giving birth to me. So I never knew her."

"So the only family you have now is your stepfamily?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" he waited till she nodded to continue "If you were given the chance, would you leave?"

"No." Tori shook her head "I wouldn't."

Ethan stared at her in shock "Why not?"

"They're the only family I have." Tori answered quietly "They don't know how to cook or clean. Someone has to take care of them."

Ethan shook his head slowly "But they don't take care of you."

Tori avoided looking into his eyes "I know. But they still need someone. Everyone does."

"How many 'theys' are we talking about?"

she smiled nervously "Um... eight."

"Eight!?"

Tori could help but laugh "Ethan, I've been living this life for nearly sixteen years. It's not so bad. It's a lot easier to do now than when I was five." she saw the horrified look that crossed his face when she mentioned she'd done those chores at the age of five. "Ethan." she put her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

The young man stared at her for a long moment before he sighed "Alright." he put his hand on her's that was on his shoulder to make sure she didn't move, then pulled her closer "Shall we continue the dance?"

Tori nodded "Only if you help me with the laundry."

"It's a deal."

"**Mom." Roberta said **walking into her mother's bedroom "What would you say if I told you our pathetic little Cinderella was seeing a boy behind your back?"

**(Really short chapter! Sorry folks! WARNING: Updates will take longer to come because the internet at home is out, and my mom has to take us somewhere where there's internet... and she's not to prone to do that. :) I hope you enjoyed. Laterz!)**


	6. Her only wish

**Ethan folded the** last shirt and placed it in the basket "There you go. Can I help you carry them back home?"

"No." Tori shook her head "I can manage. Thank you for helping me." she pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, then rubbed the soot off on her dress "We actually got done in record time."

"It was kind of fun." Ethan said a bit sheepishly.

Tori couldn't help but smile. He was soooooo cute. Not to mention incredibly sweet. He was absolutely... perfect.

It wasn't till right then that she noticed how close they were standing, and Ethan was very slowly closing the gap between them.

The kiss only lasted for a split second, because Tori leapt back, her face flaming "I... I n-need t-to g-go." she stammered as she grabbed her baskets "Good bye." then she took off running.

Ethan stared after her. Did he really just do that? He hadn't even realized he had done it till she jumped back. But... He shook his head, a smile slowly creeping across his face. He looked around at the quiet woods around him.

He couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a triumphant 'Yes!' that echoed around him. Then he took off for home.

**Tori smiled as **a rather loud 'Yes!' reached her ears. There was no doubt in her mind who that was, or what it was about.

She slowed her pace a bit, but still hurried down the path.

She found it hard to imagine what life had been like _before _Ethan had appeared. He'd just brought so so much with him. Happiness, humor, and even a little Hope, that someone could actually love her. Even though she's poor, rugged, mistreated and far from perfect.

She sighed happily as she climbed the steps into to the house and stepped in. She turned around to close the door, then was suddenly grabbed and hurled across the room. The clothes she had been carrying scattered everywhere. Some even landed in the fireplace.

Tori shook her head as she sat up from where she had landed by the kitchen door on the _other _side of the room.

"You're in trouble." Edmund growled.

"Big trouble." Xavier added.

"And Mom is furious!" Charles said.

Xavier and Charles yanked her to her feet, then Edmund pushed her through the door and down the hall.

"What did I do?" Tori asked as she tripped and stumbled from all the pushing.

"Oh, you'll find out."

A few minutes later, Tori was shoved into her stepmother's bedroom.

"It's about time you showed up!" Francesca snapped "Did you have fun, Cinderella?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"I know about that boy you've been seeing behind my back." the woman snapped "I ought to whip you good for it!"

"N-no. Please." Tori backed up against the wall. She couldn't stop herself from shaking "I... I didn't! He came to me!"

All eight of Francesca's children were standing off to the side watching. They looked at each other and gasped "She _was _seeing a boy!"

"Did you find his... charming?" Francesca taunted "Handsome? With his blond hair and green eyes?"

Tori's eyebrows lowered. Blond hair and green eyes? Her gaze flew to Roberta who was leaning against the wall smiling smugly. They hadn't known about Ethan! Roberta had just made it up! But now... they knew that there was a boy in her life. Too late to try and clear it up.

"What's his name?" Roberta smirked.

"E-Ethan." Tori answered quietly.

The room was filled with the sound of sarcastic laughter.

"Ethan?" Francesca mocked "Yeah right!"

Tori pressed into the wall as hard as she could as her stepmother approached her "I-i-it's t-true."

"Really?" The woman scoffed, the whip held firmly in her hand "Ethan is the Prince's name. And he doesn't have blond hair with green eyes! He's got brown hair and blue eyes!"

Tori's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Ethan? The prince? No way.

"So, tell us the truth girl, what was his name?"

Ella, one of the triplets, watched slightly curious as Tori turned her gaze to the floor.

"I... don't... know." Tori answered as a sob caught in her throat. The first lie she had ever told. But it was partially true. She wasn't sure who Ethan was anymore. The first time she had met him, he had been covered in soot... and now he might be the prince?

"Well, you have done a very serious crime that you will be punished severely for." Francesca raised her whip as Tori stared at it horrified "I can promise you this, that little boy-friend of yours will not see you for a very long time."

**Ethan walked into **the castle, whistling a happy tune.

Clarabelle didn't move a muscle as she was watched him walk by. After a few seconds of contemplating, she smiled, then went running after him as fast as her plump legs would take her "Ethan!" she called as she rounded a corner.

Ethan walked over to her and kissed her cheek "Hello, Mother." he said happily.

Clarabelle grabbed his face before he had a chance to straighten back up. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Um... mom." Ethan said "Is everything alright?"

Clarabelle released her son's face and placed her hands on her hips "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

Ethan's mouth fell open, then he laughed "Yes, Mother. I did. How did you know anyways?"

"You're so much like your father." The queen answered "He was whistling the same song after he kissed me for the first time."

Ethan shook his head and smiled "I... I wish I could bring her home... here. But I don't think she'd come."

"Why not? You're the Prince!"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously "Uh..." then he motioned to his town clothes.

"Ethan Allen Stefan Derek Henry the Fourth, she doesn't know you're the prince!?" His mother exclaimed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know a lot about Tori, but here's what I _do _know." He shook his head "She'd run away from me if she knew."

"Do you love her?"

"I think..." he stopped when his mother sent him a pointed glance "Yes. I do."

"Good." She patted his cheek "Now go on, I have work to do." She walked into the throne room and swung open another set of large french doors and jumped "Oh! How long have you been there?"

The man with the clipboard shrugged "Not sure anymore. Did you need something, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Call it off." Clarabelle answered "It is no longer needed."

"Yes, your Majesty." then the man scurried away.

Clarabelle stared at that balcony, which was one of the three which branched off of the throne room "How long had he been out there?"

**Tori pulled herself **into the tool shed and up under the shelf where she slept. Her whole body ached and screamed from pain.

After she had been thoroughly beaten, Francesca had made her scrub the whole house from top to bottom, inside and out, and a whole list of other things, till she could barely move from exhaustion and being weak from the beatings.

She gingerly touched a large, red welt that ran from her left shoulder down to her knuckles. She could feel that it was still bleeding, but there was nothing she could do about it. And even if there were, she wasn't sure she'd have the strength to.

She wished more than anything that Ethan was there right now, but at the same time, she was glad he wasn't. She could only imagine the look that would be on his face if he saw her like this. She just wanted someone that cared, and Ethan did. More than anyone she'd ever known.

She opened her eyes as the tool shed door creaked open. It took her a second to recognize Ella. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak to do it.

"Don't sit up." Ella said quickly "I... I just came to ask you a question."

Tori eyed her "What?" she whispered.

"Why do you do it?" Ella asked "Why do you stay? If you really do have a boy, why don't you leave?"

Tori just stared at the girl. She knew if she said the right thing, Ethan would take her away and never let her return, but then...

"So...?" Ella said slowly "Even if you didn't have a boy... or before you got one, why did you stay? Why didn't you ever run away?"

Tori swallowed the lump in her throat, then spoke very slowly "Because, I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I stayed and continued to do y'alls bidding. If I kept working for you, and answering your every beck and call, you would... You might decide to love and accept me."

Ella's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Ever since my father died," Tori continued "That was the only thing I wanted, was to be loved by the people who were supposed to be my family."

"But... you never were." Ella said quietly.

"No." Tori shook her head as tears slipped down her face.

Ella stared at the large cut down her step-sister's arm and shivered "I... I should go, before mom finds out I left."

Tori nodded "Yeah."

For the first time, Ella looked at Tori's eyes. No sign of Hatred. Just regret and readiness to forgive if ever asked "Good night, Tori."

The servant girl smiled slightly "Good night, Ella."

Ella slowly closed the door to the tool shed. She felt her heart rising in her throat. How was Tori not furious with them?

Of all the people in the world, she deserved to be. She had just gotten the worst beating of her life, and she smiled at one of the people who stood there and watched her get it! She smiled at her!

Ella slowly began to walk back towards the house, tears were building up behind her eyes. She had been wrong. They all had.

They had mistreated and beaten a girl who's only dream was to be loved, but they couldn't even give her the simple request.

No, they had to take everything she had and throw it away, turn her into a slave and treat her worse than a stray dog.

"What have we done?" Ella whispered into the wind.

**(Thank you everyone for your continued support for this story! I cherish your reviews! Happy Readingz! Laterz!)**


	7. A change in Ella

**For the next **weeks, Ethan looked for her, but she never appeared. Those weeks soon passed into months,. He watched, and waited, and hoped for her to come, but she never did. Even in the rain, he went. Eventually, the weather started turning cold, and the snow began to fall to the ground.

At the end of the eighth month of looking, he knew it was hopeless. He was never going to see her again.

He returned to the castle heartbroken. Had he really lost her for good?

He shrugged out of his town clothes and hung them on their rack, then shook the snow out of his hair "What could have happened to her?" he refused to think that her stepfamily had sent her away.

Suddenly, from his mother's office, he heard a very loud:

"Jumpin' Jellyfish as the Juniper Junction in the January heat of July!"

"What?!" Ethan asked as he pushed open the door "What about jellyfish in July?"

Clarabelle looked up at him "Ethan, by some chance, do you... um... were you planning on marrying that one girl... Tori?"

The prince shrugged "I _was._ But I can't find her."

"What do you mean?"

"She disappeared." Ethan answered "I've looked everywhere for her, but she's nowhere." he shrugged "Except the houses. Because I have a feeling if her stepmother knew about me... Tori would get in trouble. Big trouble."

"Did you ask around town?"

"Mm-hm. And apparently, Tori beat me to it and told everyone not to tell me where she lived." Ethan looked at him mother worried "What's wrong?"

"Apparently, there's this rule of the kingdom that I _didn't _know about." the Queen answered "And I think it had been forgotten since before you were born, for the past fifty generations, there were only girls born in the royal family."

Ethan raised an eyebrow "And...?"

"According to this law, the prince, if he is the next heir to the throne, must have a bride, or at least a fiancee by his twenty-second birthday."

"That's... next month!" Ethan shook his head "Mom, I've been looking for Tori for the past eight!"

Clarabelle rubbed her forehead "I would just undo the law, but it was made by a king, thus, can only be undone by a king." she glanced up at her son "And... I can't make you king till you're married." she shook her head "Son. I don't want to so this, but... I had been planning a ball, but then I canceled it because of Tori. But since you can't find her... I might have to arrange another ball so you can find a bride" she shook her head again "If you don't, you get knocked out of the line, and you're my only child!"

"Mom, it's okay." Ethan said gently "Throw the ball, invite all those princesses and whoever... I'll choose one."

Clarabelle looked up at him "I've got a good boy, you know that."

Ethan quickly kissed her cheek "Only because he's got an even better mother." then he left the room.

**Tori cleaned up **the kitchen while she waited for the people upstairs to call for their lunch. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she'd seen Ethan. She missed him more than anything.

"TORI!" the shouts came from upstairs.

She quickly scooped up the platters and hurried up the stairs. She delivered the boy triplets their food, then the girls.

When she delivered Ella's, the girl smiled "Thank you, Tori." she said happily.

Tori nodded "You're... welcome." she was still trying to get used to the fact that someone was saying thank you.

Ella had been doing all sorts of stuff that had been catching Tori off guard the past several months, like bringing her dishes down to the kitchen, and sometimes even washing them... all of them. But only when she knew her mother wouldn't find out about it.

She had actually become sort of... a friend.

Later that day, Ella came sneaking into the kitchen "Hey, Tori. Do you have any... um..."

Tori smiled and tossed her a chocolate chip cookie "I do."

Ella laughed "How'd you guess?"

"Well," Tori wiped the flour on her hands off on her skirt "When I make four dozen cookies, leave you in here alone for five minutes and come back to find only one dozen... I kind of get the picture."

Ella's eyes widened, then she pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear "Do I eat... _that_ many?"

Tori chuckled "No. But over a period of two hours, yes."

"You know Tori," Ella said as she finished her cookie "I... If... we had given you a chance... you would have made a good part of our family."

Tori smiled slightly "Maybe. But we all go through stuff for a reason. I was supposed to be a servant. I don't know why, but... nothing happens for no reason. We just have to wait to find out."

Ella nodded "Can I ask you one more question?"

"If you must."

"Ethan." Ella watched as Tori suddenly became stock still "Did... did you love him?"

Tori stared at her stepsister for a long moment. Then she sighed "Yes, Ella. I did."

"Ella!" Bianca and Vanessa called from upstairs "Come here! It's time for a makeover!"

Ella shrugged "Duty calls. See you later, Tori." then she ran up the stairs.

Tori smiled as she shook her head. Even though her stepmother had gotten more and more strict and started using her whip more, it actually seemed easier, because of Ella.

She turned her attention to the sink to wash some dishes "It's amazing what having a friend does."

fifteen seconds later, an ear piercing scream came from upstairs, followed by jumping and stomping.

"Must be another mouse." Tori mumbled as she took off up the stairs.

"This is AWESOME!" Bianca screamed "Can you believe it? I can't believe it! Can you believe it?"

Tori raised an eyebrow "Huh?"

"Ooh. What's that word that everyone has been using for Awesome lately?" Vanessa asked, then she screamed "Epic!"

Tori shook her head "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"The queen is throwing a ball!" Ella squealed "According to the invitation, it's for the prince to..." she suddenly halted and looked at Tori "Never..."

"For the prince to find a bride!" Vanessa finished.

"And it's in three days!" Bianca added "On Christmas Eve!"

Tori blinked a couple of times "Oh." then she turned around and left the room "If Ethan really was the prince then..." she shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen "Maybe it's better this way." she suddenly gasped as she was pushed into the wall.

"Alright, listen." Roberta growled "When I go to that ball, I want the Prince to see _only _me. Got it?"

Tori stared at her stepsister confused "I'll do my best..."

"So, I don't care what you do to my triplet sisters." Roberta snapped "Just make sure they aren't anywhere near as beautiful as me!" she snorted "Not that they would be anyways."

"What!?" Tori shook her head "Roberta! I will _not _sabotage your sisters just to make sure you're more beautiful. You all deserve a fair chance!"

Roberta glared "Now you listen to me, Tori!" she swung her hand at the maid, but Tori grabbed her wrist before it reached her face.

"No, you listen Roberta." Tori said, pushing the girl back "You can scream and demand and hit me as much as you want. But I _will not _take away the chance for one of your sisters to get a place that you want. Especially when it's a place were you will never belong!"

Roberta opened her mouth to retort, but the look in those icy eyes staring at her made her decide otherwise. She yanked her wrist out of Tori's hold and stomped from the room.

Tori stood stock still for thirty seconds before she sank to the floor. She didn't know where she got the strength or the will to do that, but it was a little too late now. Just the thought of Ethan with the likes of her was... terrifying.

"Hi." Ella said softly, stepping into the room "I heard what happened."

Tori glanced up at her "Your mother is going to kill me. You now that, right?"

Ella laughed "Only if she finds out about it. But knowing Roberta, she won't tell because she doesn't want the reputation of backing down to a slave."

Tori shook her head as she stood up "I have work to do."

"By the way," Ella said quickly "Thank you for standing up for us like that... especially after everyth..."

"Don't." Tori cut her off "There's no since dwelling on the past when you can look forward to the future. Now, if you want your ballgown made first, I would suggest you go find the pattern, because I'm going to have five new ballgowns and three suits to make in..." her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped "Three days!?"

Ella grinned nervously "I wish I knew how to sew."

Tori waved her off "Just please, get the designs for me as quick as possible, and that will be enough!"

"On it." then Ella took off back up the stairs.

Tori quickly cleared off the large kitchen table and pulled out the sewing machine "Well, old friend. This time, we're not sewing party dresses. We're sewing ball gowns."

**For the next **two days, Tori was up day and night sewing ruffles, and hems, and buttons, and everything else under the sun,

She made hair accessories and jewelry to match, according to what the person ordered, on top of doing her everyday chores... and the extra that her stepmother piled on. But when no one was around, Ella would slip downstairs and work on the house chores while Tori sewed.

Finally, Christmas Eve morning, Tori stood the three suits and four dresses up on mannequins for the family to see.

"Oh!" Ella gasped "It's BE-U-TI-FUL!" when she got a curious glance from her family, she rolled her eyes "Hello! My idea!"

That seemed to satisfy the others, and they began to study their outfits.

The boys eventually nodded and said they were nice, Vanessa and Bianca proclaimed their ideas wonderful too. Francesca shrugged and said since she was the mother, it would do. Now Roberta... she was a different story. _Nothing _on the dress was right. Even the hem had been sewn one-sixteenth of an inch too short.

"It'll have to do." Ella said "The ball starts in a few hours, and we still have to get our hair fixed!" then she and the rest headed up the stairs.

"I know you sabotaged me." Roberts hissed as she passed.

Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head "Oh boy." then she went to prepare lunch.

**Ethan sighed as **he adjusted the collar to his royal blue suit "If only..." he shook his head "You have to do this Ethan. For your mom. For your kingdom. For everyone." he walked over to a window "Tori, why did you disappear on me?"

**(For those of you who think, yes, the Queen canceled the ball because of Tori. But what's a Cinderella Fanfic without a ball? Thank you so much for all y'alls many many reviews! They make my day! Enjoy!)**


	8. Clorabelle and The Ball

"**Well, we're off!" **Francesca announced as she and her children went to their waiting carriage.

"Tori," Ella whispered "Wash up, and you can borrow one of my dresses. Then you can come too."

Tori smiled but shook her head "I can't, Ella." she held up her scarred, bruised arms "Your mother would recognize me in a second." she would have given her a hug, but Ella's powder blue dress, and Tori's soot covered clothes would not have ended well "Go and have fun." Ella nodded, then turned to leave, but Tori stopped her "And... If you _do _happen to dance with the Prince, do _not _mention me. Okay?"

Ella reluctantly nodded "Alright." then she left.

Tori watched as the carriage disappeared over the hill "I would love to go and see him again." she whispered "If for no other reason." she turned around and jumped back in shock.

"Well, what other reason is there?" a, kind of short, plump lady with graying red hair that was held up in a bun by a stick, asked.

"How did you get in here?" Tori asked.

"How do you think?" the lady placed her hands on her hips "I flew."

"Um... no. Of course not."

"That was a statement, Darling. Not a question." The lady smoothed out her sparkling green dress and smiled "Oh my, where are my manners. My name is..." she stopped and thought a second "What Language do you speak here?"

Tori raised an eyebrow "English."

"Oh! Duh!" The lady laughed "My name is Clorabelle! Sorry, Sugar. But I travel everywhere! I speak _everything _fluently!"

"Oooookay." Tori glanced around "Why are you in my house?"

"I'm here to make all your dreams come true!" Clorabelle said dramatically "I guess you could say I'm your fairy godmother!"

Tori smiled "Really?"

"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it?" Clorabelle laughed as she stuck her hand in her pocket, then looked down at her shoes "Um... do you see my wand?"

Tori cocked her head "Wand?"

"Yeah. It's a stick that I normally use to hold my hair up." Clorabelle placed her hands on her hips "Where on earth did I put it?"

"Um... Is it in your hair?" Tori asked slowly, pointing to the bun.

The lady reached up felt the stick "Yep. That's it. You've got good eyes, girl." she pulled the wand out of her hair, then frowned as the gray-red locks fell over her face "Seriously?" she waved her wand and her hair and it immediately rolled up into a bun "Alright. Now you want to go to this ball, right?"

"I can't." Tori said "My stepmother would recognize me, then... I don't even want to know what she'd do."

"Why would she recognize you?"

Tori held out her arms "There's no way to hide it."

"We shall see." Clorabelle walked a circle around the girl, then smiled "How do you feel about red?"

"I love red." Tori answered "Especially at Christmas."

"Well then, there you go." Clorabelle waved her wand, and a few seconds later Tori was standing in front of a full length mirror staring at herself.

"Oh my..." Tori gasped "Is that..."

"The you under the soot and scars?" Clorabelle finished "Mm-hm. It sure is."

Tori's hair was hanging in golden ringlets down to her waist. Every scar and bruise had vanished.

Her dress was a deep, beautiful red. The skirt was full, with tiered tulle that had small golden flecks and gold edges. The bodice had two golden stripes running up the side of the front, and a golden criss-cross pattern in between. The sleeves' sides were gathered at the top. A gold ribbon held the gather in place, then ended in a bow around the elbow, leaving two long ribbons hanging down. From the elbow down, the sleeve was straight, then ended with a small ruffle.

The sides of her hair had been twisted back, gold ribbons mingling with the hair, and tied with a red ribbon.

"I don't believe it." Tori breathed "It's..." she shook her head "It's been too long."

Clorabelle nodded "Yes, it is rather beautiful. I had thought about giving you glass slippers, you know. But I thought, Nah! Those things are always flying off! And you don't want to loose one when you're trying to make a quick getaway. So I put you in red T-strap sandals. Is that okay?"

"It's... perfect." Tori turned to face the lady "Thank you, so much."

"Now, about transportation." Clorabelle walked over to the door and swung it open "Don't ask. Yes, it's a pumpkin."

Tori smiled as she looked at the carriage. It was beautiful! It was squarish and pearly white with gold trim. It also had four white horses hooked to it.

"The one thing about pumpkin carriages." Clorabelle mumbled "You never know whether to park them with the other carriages or in the garden."

"I don't know what to say." Tori laughed "It's too wonderful to be true!" then she stopped "Wait. If my stepmother finds me like this..."

"Now hang on just a jumpin' jellyfish moment!" Clorabelle interrupted "Listen, at the stroke of Midnight, everything is going to change back to the way it was before. The carriage, the horses, the dress. You will return to the way you were before too."

Tori smiled slightly "Soot and all?"

"Soot and all." The older lady patted the girl's back "Now get going or you'll be singing: ten minutes ago I met you, I said hello then I ran out the door!"

Tori laughed as she climbed into the carriage "Thank you, so much!"

"Twern't nothing!" Clorabelle gushed "It's just my job! Oh wait a minute!" she waved her wand and a red cape with white fur trim appeared on Tori's shoulders "To keep the cold off." she laughed "It even has a hood."

Tori smiled as she flipped the hood up over her head "Thank you." Then the carriage took off down the road.

Clorabelle shook her head "Well, that's done. Now what?" she looked around "Ooh! I'm gonna go short-sheet Roberta's bed!"

**Ethan danced with **a variety of girls, but soon tired of them. They were mainly prideful. And they blinked way to much.

"Mom." he said after he abandoned his twentieth partner "I know I said I'd find a bride, but... I can't stand most of these girls for two minutes! How will I live with them for a lifetime?"

"Just stay patient son." Clarabelle said calmly "One of these are sure to be charming."

Ethan started to shake his head when something red caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction of the doorway. His eyes grew wide. Standing there had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life!

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her "Tori?" just then, she reached up to unbutton her cape, causing her sleeved to halfway fall back to her elbows "No." Ethan shook his head "That can't be Tori. She doesn't have any scars."

"Ethan." Clarabelle hissed "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" she rolled her eyes "I know it's tomorrow, but the ball will be over by then!"

Tori slowly descended the stairs, keeping in mind that she was wearing high-heels for the first time in her life. Then something moving across the ballroom caught her attention. Well, more like someone.

It was Ethan.

How she hadn't guessed he was a Prince before, she wasn't sure. But, now, seeing him dressed up like that, with a crown. She couldn't imagine him anything else.

She gasped as her foot suddenly twisted beneath her and she lurched forward.

Ethan immediately jumped forward and caught her before she hit the floor "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Tori smiled nervously "Thank you."

Ethan glanced around, then turned his attention back to the girl "May I?"

Tori stared at his hand for a second, then smiled "Sure." she took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

"_Tori?" _Ella thought as she watched the girl pass _"It can't be. But... it has to be! Doesn't it?"_

Clarabelle smiled as Ethan and the girl started dancing "Perfect."

The floor quickly filled up with dancers as the music continued.

"It's beautiful here." Tori said quietly.

"It is." Ethan greed "But I guess I'm kind of used to it. Are... you from around here?"

"More or less."

"Have you been up here before?"

"Kanda-sorta."

"Have you ever been to a ball?"

"Not really."

Ethan smiled "Do you like giving indirect answers?"

"Sometimes."

They laughed quietly, then continued their dance in silence.

"_I can't believe this." _Tori thought _"How did I catch his attention? Of all the girls in the kingdom... why me?"_

"Do... Would you like a tour of the castle?" Ethan asked "It's a little less crowded."

Tori looked around at the massive amounts of people "Sure."

The Prince smiled with relief, then took her hand and led her away.


	9. That old broken piano

Ethan led the girl around the castle. Showing her various rooms and things.

"And this is the favorite room." he announced as they came to a set of large double oak doors "The music room." he pushed the doors open and watched as the girl's eyes widened.

"Oh my." Tori breathed as she stepped into the room "Never in my life."

There was every instrument under the sun in that massive room. From Grand Concert Harps to a piccolo.

Then her gaze landed on a grand Piano that was in the center of the room. It was pearly white with gold trim.

Her eyebrows lowered as she stared at it. Was that...?

she slowly approached the instrument.

It had some scratches and a couple of dents, but appeared to be in good shape. That's when she saw it. A small golden plate on the side. On the plate, engraved in a fancy script were the words _Victoria Harmony Chamberlain_.

"_It's... That's my piano!" _Tori thought _"__But i__t got smashed! How on earth...?"_

"It's a pretty piano, isn't it?" Ethan said "One of the maids were walking past the dump and saw it. She knew how much mother loved collecting and restoring stuff, so she asked her about it." The prince chuckled "My mom couldn't refuse. So she sent for it. The instant she saw it, she fell in love with it. She spent close to one million dollars having this thing repaired. But it was worth it."

Tori gently ran her hand over the smooth top "Someone just had to... care." she felt a small part of her heart that had been chipped away, slowly fall back into place.

"Do you play?" Ethan asked.

"I used to." Tori answered "But not anymore. It's been... sixteen years since I touched a piano."

"Well, would you like to try it?" Ethan could see the longing in her eyes as she stared as the black and white keys "Go ahead."

She sat down on the bench, then gently ran her hand over the keys. She couldn't believe she was sitting at _her _piano again. She'd thought that it had been completely destroyed.

She remembered that Christmas. Her whole life had changed. Everything she had loved had been yanked out from beneath her.

She slowly began to push the keys down, listening to their sweet sound.

Ethan smiled as he watched her. She was almost like a different person. He just didn't understand all the emotion that she was going through.

All of the sudden, her hands began to fly over the keyboard as she began to play the Carol of the Bells as she had when she was a little girl.

Ethan's eyes widened. He had never heard anyone play the piano like that!

She used the entire keyboard as her hands moved up and down the piano, a smile spreading across her face as she did.

Oh she remembered those happy times. She remembered her father sitting next to her and watching as she played everything under the sun she could think of.

The shocked look on his face when she played the first time when she was four. He had praised her and continuously told her how proud he was.

She ended the song and leaned back, then let out a big huff of air.

"You haven't touched a piano in sixteen years you said?" Ethan asked "That was incredible!"

Tori laughed as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear "Some people called me a child prodigy, but... I had to give it up."

He would have asked why, but he felt like it wasn't his place "Say... can you play Jingle Bells?"

Tori's eyes sparkled with amusement "Jingle Bells, Your Highness?"

"It's a personal favorite." Ethan shrugged.

"Ah." Tori turned back to the piano and began to play the song.

When she hit the second verse, Ethan sat down beside her and flashed her a smile. Then he started playing with her.

Tori looked over at him "You... play?"

"Mm-hm." Ethan nodded as he moved one of his hands out of her way "My mom made sure I knew."

"You never told me."

"I just met you."

Tori looked back down at the piano and smiled. Right when she thought he couldn't get any more perfect, her threw her for a loop!

He was every bit as good a piano player as she was... considering she hadn't played in forever.

Ella peeked in the door and smiled when she spotted the two on the piano, laughing as they played random songs together "They really were made for each other." then she returned to the ballroom.

After an hour and a half, they finally stopped.

"Wow." Tori said as she rubbed her now-sore hands.

Ethan nodded in agreement "That was amazing." he stood up from the bench and smiled "Would you like to return to the dance? My hands are begging."

Tori laughed and stood up "I would love to."

Ethan took her hand, then led her back to the ballroom.

"_Should I tell him?" _Tori thought as they started dancing _"I know he wouldn't be __upset, or even slightly disappointed__."_

"Do.. you know why my mother threw this ball?" Ethan asked slowly.

Tori met his gaze and smiled "Maybe."

He laughed softly "What's your name?"

She sighed "Ethan. It's m..." she was interrupted as the large clock in the room began to chime "Oh no." she looked down and saw the hem of her dress start sparkling "I have to go!" she spun around and took off running.

"Wait!" Ethan called as he ran after her "What's wrong?"

"Hello, Your Highness." Roberta said, stepping in his path and flashing her eyelashes quickly "It's good to see you."

Tori ran out the door. There was a large flash of light, and everything was gone. Her hair was up in it's tangled bun and black with soot. She was covered in scars and bruises, and she was wearing that old tattered potato sack dress, and her feet were bare.

She looked back at the castle and smiled "Good bye, Ethan." then she ran for home.

**Tori stepped in **the door and was greeted by Clorabelle.

"You _had _to stay till midnight." the lady shook her head "So, how was it?"

Tori smiled "Wonderful... um... why are you still here?"

"I was... busy." Clorabelle fashed her a mischievous smile "Before I go... here, hold out your hands."

Tori did as instructed, and a platter of chocolate bonbons appeared in her hands.

"Oh thank you!" Clorabelle stuck the wand in her hair "You shouldn't have!" she reached for one of the candies, but the front door started to open "Oh shoot!" then she disappeared.

Tori stared at where the lady had been standing "Oookay."

"Tori!" Francesca shouted as she came through the door "I want some cho..." she stopped when she saw Tori standing there with the tray "Never mind."

"I can't believe the Prince treated me that way!" Roberta fumed as she came in the door "How dare he?!"

Ella covered her mouth to muffle her giggles "Yes. How dare the _prince _treat _you _that way."

The family headed up the stairs, calling out what they wanted for a midnight snack as they went.

"You should have seen it." Ella whispered to Tori "The Prince was chasing a girl, and Roberta got in his way!" she fanned her face dramatically "Whoo! He told her to MOVE!"

Tori laughed "I have to get busy. We'll talk later." then she quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Ella smiled "Oh yeah. We'll talk later. You can bet on it."

It was 3:00 in the morning before Tori crawled into her bed in the tool shed. Not three minutes later, the door opened and Ella squeezed in.

"Okay, time to spill!"

Tori looked up at her confused "Spill about what?"

"The ball!" Ella answered "The Prince. Everything!"

"I... don't know..."

"Oh yes you do! I saw you!" Ella smiled brightly "So tell me everything!"

"Wait." Tori sat up as much as she could beneath the shelf "If you recognized me... then your mother..."

"Nope. She didn't." Ella interrupted "She just thinks that you're some spoiled girl who came to the ball to keep the attention away from Roberta."

Tori let out a sigh of relief, then laid back down "If you must know, it was wonderful."

"So, is he the same boy from town that you met?"

"Mm-hm. Definitely." Tori laughed softly "Can you believe I made the Prince help me with the chores?"

Ella gasped "You didn't!"

"I did!"

"And... how much convincing did it take?"

Tori stared at the wood above her head "None. If fact, I had to convince him _not _to help me."

Ella smiled at the totally endearing look on Tori's face "You know, Tori. You just might get your happily ever after." she was quiet for a second "By the way. How did you hide your scars? And get all the soot out of your hair and back in before we got home?"

Tori smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me!"

"I have a fairy godmother."

Ella's eyes grew "Really?"

"No." Tori laughed "But it sounds good, doesn't it?"

Ella rolled her eyes "Good night Tori. See you in the morning.

Tori curled up into a ball and nodded "Good night."

Ella stood up to leave, then looked back down at the girl "You... don't have a blanket?"

Tori opened one of her eyes and looked up at her stepsister "No. But I don't need one. Especially not tonight."

Ella made a mental note to fix that as soon as possible "Good night."\

Tori closed her eye back "Merry Christmas."

Ella nodded slowly "Happy Birthday, Victoria Chamberlain."

Tori's eyes popped open "You..."

Ella simply smiled "Bye bye." then she quickly ran for the house.

Tori curled back up into her ball and sighed "Good night, Ethan."


	10. Christmas and The search begins

The next morning, Tori was up especially early. On Christmas day, she had to cook a big breakfast, a large lunch because some people were coming over, _and _ and even _bigger _dinner.

On top of making sure the house stayed clean through the festivities and decorating the tree.

Yes, Francesca insisted that the tree be put up _on _Christmas, then taken down the day after.

As she cracked some eggs into a skillet, she couldn't help but remember when she was little.

Her father would put up the tree on Thanksgiving night, and they'd decorate it together. Sometimes some family members, that lived far away would ravel out to celebrate with them.

Then, the tree would stay up till nearly February.

Those few Christmases had been so happy and cheerful. But nowadays, it was hard not to dread it.

All of Francesca's friends and their children came over for lunch, as well as the friends of the Chamberlain kids.

And every one of them were used to having two dozen servants running around to answer their every call.

So, close to forty people screaming your name and demanding one thing or another can get tiring.

But this Christmas, Tori's spirits were up, and no matter how much any one shouted, they wouldn't go down. She didn't know exactly why she was so happy, but it helped pass the day.

"What is up with Cinderella?" Roberta asked as she watched Tori walk into the dining room with steaming platters, humming the entire time.

Ella shrugged, hiding her smile "It's Christmas."

Francesca frowned "She's supposed to despise Christmas!"

Biana gasped "Who can despise Christmas?"

Xavier shrugged "I don't know. Maybe someone who lost their father, home, family, and life on Christmas. Was turned into a slave and sleeps in the woodshed."

Ella wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a look of almost guilt pass over her siblings, not counting Roberta, faces.

A few seconds later, the guests started arriving, then it was nonstop for any of them. Games and food. It was enough to make your head swim.

Ella watched as Tori ran back and forth. She never got a chance to sit down or even stop moving. She just kept running.

At one point, she looked over at Ella and smiled, sending her that 'I'm used to it, don't worry' face.

By time the guests left it was time to start dinner.

**Up at the **castle, early in the morning, Ethan snatched the trumpet from one of the men and snuck into his mother's bedroom.

The Queen's bed was MASSIVE! So huge, that the Queen slept curled up in the middle.

The blankets were piled high and the soft sound of snoring reached his ears.

With a mischievous smile, Ethan raised the trumpet to hip lips and blew.

As the loud sound erupted from the instrument, the Queen let out a yelp of surprise and sat up "Ethan Ryan Stefan Derek Henry the Fourth!"

Ethan burst out laughing "Merry Christmas Mom."

Clarabelle scrambled out of her bed and quickly stuck her feet into a pair of rhinestone studded bunny slippers "You are in big trouble young man!"

Ethan tossed the trumpet to a maid who had just walked in the room, then took off running.

"You know I can get you!" Clarabelle called as she ran after him. A few feet later, she stopped to catch her breath "Woo! I have really let myself go!" then she ran after her son again.

The chase went all the way around the castle, paused for a breif snack in the kitchen, then ultimately ended in the Throne room.

The biggest tree anyone had ever seen in their lives was sitting in the far corner by a bay window. Streamer, beads and lights decorated the room, and a soft fall of snow outside gave it a magical feeling.

The tree was covered in lights, garland and ornaments. It even had strings of Popcorn and Cranberries.

Presents were piled beneath the tree, as well as some hung in the trees. It was a tradition to get at least one present for all the servants, including the guards.

Clarabelle looked around the throne room "Jessie." she said to one of the maids "Where is my son?"

The maid smiled, then pointed to the Tree. The Prince was halfway up the decoration, the star that belonged on top held firmly in his mouth.

"Ethan! That's what ladders are for!" Clarabelle huffed "Boys. They have to do everything the hard way."

Ethan reached the top, then put the star on top of the tree. Then he quickly descended "Merry Christmas, Mother."

Clarabelle smiled "Same to you son. Now, about that pile of presents!" it took her all of five minutes to distribute the presents to the servants and guards, then she and Ethan were left alone.

They were sitting back munching on cookies, when she brought up the ball "You seemed quite taken with that girl that showed up a little late. Who was she?"

"I'm not sure." Ethan answered "When I first saw her, I thought it might be Tori. But that wasn't possible."

"Why not?"

"All the scars that Tori's got, she wouldn't be able to hide them." He answered "Even under makeup."

"So, you don't know the girl's name?" Clarabelle asked incredulously "Why not?"

"When I asked, she ran away." Ethan laid back on the floor "I'm really good at picking girls who disappear."

"Why don't you start looking for her tomorrow." The Queen suggested "Your birthday is a very few short weeks away."

Ethan nodded "Yes, Ma'am." He knew his mom wasn't trying to force or push him to get married. She was just trying to do what was best for her kingdom... and family.

"But..." Clarabelle frowned "How will you know if it's her? What key are you going to use?"

Ethan thought a second "She could play the piano like an angel. I don't think there's another person alive that could play it like her. I mean, we sat in there for over an hour, and the more she played, the better she got." he put his hands over his head "She said she hadn't played in sixteen years but..."

"Alright..." Clarabelle nodded slowly "Then, we'll invite every girl up to the castle to play the piano. How's that?"

The Prince cringed but nodded "It's the only thing we can do."

The next morning, Ethan went out to town to post the announcement. It was put in the newspapers and on anything else that people would see.

"Hi Ethan." Mrs. Lacely called as she scurried around "How are you?"

Ethan shrugged "I'm okay. You seem busy."

"Quite a few of us are." the woman answered "Tori came running into town with a big order last night." she shook her head and frowned "Because of all the Christmas money her stepfamily gets, they order a heap pile of stuff, then bring the wagon to pick it up."

"So..." Ethan cocked his head confused "How is that bad?"

Mrs. Lacely sighed "It's generally when us town folk see a smidgen of what happens to Tori every day."

"What happens?"

"Her orders are to be standing here waiting when they arrive." the woman said "But, she's not allowed to leave her front porch until their wagon is out of sight. Then she has to _run _here!" she threw her hands in the air "Their house if ten miles from town! And they expect her to beat them here when they get the head start? With horses!"

Ethan frowned "That's not right."

"No!" Mrs. Lacely shook her head defiantly "Those Camberlains treat her so wrong!"

Ethan cracked a smile "Chamberlain? As in the Duke Chamberlain?"

Lacely gasped "I was not supposed to tell you that!"

Ethan laughed "Well, no show for town today." he said as he ran and mounted up on the horse he'd brought with him "Just have everything here and ready." then he turned and rode down the road.

**Tori watched as **her family's carriage headed down the road.

She hated this day. Mainly because her stepmother pulled out the whip and used it in town... in front of everyone. Whenever someone stepped forward to try and stop her, they'd quickly back up as she used it again... and again.

Tori blinked back the tears that were starting to build up behind her eyes. She hated that all her friends in town had to see that. She'd always tried to keep it hidden what happened to her a home. But they knew... all too well.

She watched as the carriage disappeared around a bend, which was about a mile down the road.

With a sigh, she turned towards the woods. It was a little bit of a shortcut, but she still couldn't manage to make it there within an hour.

She looked around as the sound of hoof beats reached her ears.

Just then, a white horse sprang out from the trees, and ran towards her.

"Hello." Ethan said as he reached down and pulled her up in front of him "Nice to see you again."

Tori looked up at him shocked "How... How did you find me?"

"Someone in town slipped." Ethan answered as turned his horse back towards the woods "And I thought I'd help." then he kicked his horse forward.

Tori smiled and shook her head "You really are crazy."

The horse sped through the trees effortlessly, then came out behind Mrs. Lacely's shop "Everything's already here." he said as he slid off the horse, then helped her down "All you have to do is wait."

They heard a carriage pull to a stop out front.

Tori quickly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the boy's cheek "Thank you." then she ran into the store and stood there, waiting till her stepmother entered.

"Where is..." Fracesca stopped short as she saw Tori gathering up the items "How..."

Tori didn't answer as she carried the items out to the carriage.

Ella looked at her in shock "How did you get here so fast?" she whispered.

Tori just flashed her a smile "Tell you later." she mouthed, then she ran back in for the next load.

As soon as it was all loaded, the stepfamily left.

Tori sighed with relief, then turned to face Mrs. Lacely "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Lacely said, waving her off "Thank that boy."

Tori smiled, then stepped out of the shop. She quickly spotted Ethan standing off to the side smiling "Hi."

"Hello." he nodded "That went exceptionally well. Do you need to beat them home?"

"No." Tori shook her head "Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure."

She saw his smile slightly falter as he spotted the long scar down her arm. That's hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her. She was relieved when he didn't ask about it.

"So... the Prince is looking for the girl he danced with at the ball." she said leisurely.

Ethan shrugged "More like the girl he played the piano with at the ball." he turned to face her "Were... you there by any chance?"

Tori opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. Her reflection in the store window that was behind Ethan caught her attention.

Dirty. Poor. Rugged and beaten. Ethan was the Prince. The total opposite of what she was. He needed someone better. He deserved someone who actually had a life. Someone who wasn't... her.

She lowered her head "No."

Ethan nodded slowly "Oh."

"I should get back." Tori said "It was good to see you again... Ethan."

He smiled "You too." he watched as she took a few steps back "Don't hide from me again. Okay?"

She smiled slightly then nodded "Okay." then she took off running.

Ethan sighed "So much for that." then he returned to the castle.

"**Mother." Roberta said, **finding her mom alone in the parlor "I know why precious little Tori has been so happy."

Francesca looked up at her oldest daughter "Oh?"

Roberta crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame "She went to the ball."


	11. In Big Trouble

For the next couple of weeks, Fracesca was very quiet. It was hard to get more than two words out of her at a time.

Her whip lay idle in a corner.

Honestly, the silence scared Tori to death. It wasn't just a feeling-quiet silence. It was a I'm-mad-and-going-to-see-how-much-steam-I-can-buil d-up-before-I-explode silence.

She wasn't sure what who had done, but she knew _she _was probably going to get the punishment for it.

Meanwhile, up at the castle, lines and lines of girls filed through the door to play the piano. Each hoping that they would be the one Ethan was looking for. But with each girl, he shook his head.

Queen Clarabelle mainly slept through the sessions "Does anyone in this town play the guitar?" she moaned "I need some variety!"

After another girl left (In crocodile tears), Ethan declared that was enough for the day.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall "Impossible."

"Impossible." Clarabelle added "Impossible."

Ethan groaned as his mother started singing.

"Impossible!" The queen sang loudly "Impossible. For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage."

"Impossible." A voice outside the door sang "For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage."

Clarabelle jumped up from her seat "Clorabelle!"

The queen's twin sister stepped in the door and sang at the top of her lungs "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ethan shook his head as his mother and Aunt ran together and hugged. They were identical twins in every way... even personalities. They were both... hilarious. So, when you got both of them in the same room, it became quite a show.

"But this world is full of Zanies and fools." Clarabelle sang.

"Who don't believe in sensible rules."

"And don't believe what sensible people say."

Then, they both belted out while doing a little jig "And because these daft and dewy eyes dolts keep filling up impossible hopes, Impossible things are happening every day!"

"Hello Ethan." Clorabelle said "How's the hunt going?"

"Terrible." Ethan answered "I have to find her within the next two weeks!"

"Did you ever think of following your heart?" His Aunt asked "You may be surprised what you find."

Ethan shook his head slowly "I don't know what to do anymore." then he got up and left the room.

Clorabelle and Clarabelle looked at each other "Boys."

"He really hasn't figured it out yes?" Clorabelle asked.

"Nope." Clarabelle shook her head "You did a little too good at disguising her."

"Well, I couldn't have her stepfamily finding out, now could I?"

"I suppose not." Clarabelle frowned "I'd tell him, but that would ruin the fun!"

Clorabelle nodded "Alright. We'll wait a week, then we'll tell him."

The twins did a high-five "Deal."

"**Tori?" Ella said **as she stepped into the kitchen "Mom is really starting to scare me."

Tori smiled slightly "I know. I wonder who put her in the smolder state."

Ella shivered slightly, and not because it was cold "I remember what happened the last time she got like this."

Tori cringed at the thought. She had gotten whipped so hard, she was crawling around the house for two days. She had been so sore and weak, that it was all she could do to even move. Even the beating she'd gotten for Ethan hadn't been that brutal "I'll... be fine."

Ella sent her an unsure glance "I hope so. She's never let herself build up steam for this long."

"Well, what is this?" Roberta said, stepping into the room "One of my sisters befriending the rat?"

Ella gasped "Oh no. Roberta, what..."

"What would Mummy think?" Roberta spat "You're as good as a traitor!"

Ella gritted her teeth "If you tell Mama, then I'll tell her that you sold her favorite necklace to buy yourself a new dress!"

"You do that and I'll tell her _Tori _stole it!"

"Then, I'll tell mom about those secret love letters you get." Ella crossed her arms self-satisfied as Roberta stared at her.

"Ouch." Tori mumbled as she turned to start chopping some potatoes.

"How did you know about those?" Roberta hissed.

"I check the mail before you do." Ella retorted "And I've got all the evidence to prove it."

"Yeah?" Roberta's eyes squinted till they were tiny slits "And I can make up a story big enough to have Tori whipped... to death."

Ella gasped as Tori spun around.

"You..." Tori shook her head slowly "You told her."

Roberta looked over at the girl and smirked, then slowly walked towards her "Told her what? That you snuck to the ball? That you stole the prince's attention away from me on purpose? That it was all a scheme of yours to blow my chance to get into the palace?"

Tori's eyes widened as she backed up against the counter "B- but I w-would never... do that."

"Oh, I know." Roberta said "You're too 'good hearted' to do that. You just went because you wanted some free time and the Prince happen to see you and decided you were a better dancer." she looked down at her nails "But that little conversation we had _before _the ball gave me the ammo to concoct the whole story."

Tori was trying desperately to stop the fear that was shaking her entire body, but she couldn't. Her back was pressed into the counter as she leaned away from the other girl.

Ella was standing stock still in the middle of the kitchen, her face pale. She didn't know what to do.

Roberta leaned forward till her face was in Tori's "I may have made up the boy story, and I turned out to be true. But I didn't make up the ball story. I _know _you were there." she flashed Ella a smile "And it's all thanks to my darling little sister."

Ella's face lost the little bit of color it had left "What are you talking about, Roberta?"

"I noticed that you kept sneaking out of the house at night." The older girl answered "I thought you might have a date or something. So, the evening after the ball, I followed you, and guess what I heard? That our very own little Victoria had gone to the ball."

Ella felt like she was going to pass out. _"This is all my fault!" _she thought as she gripped the edge of the kitchen table.

Roberta turned back to face Tori "As soon as Mom is done dwelling, and thinking, and contemplating what you did, she's going to have a word with you." she reached out and gripped Tori's left arm, her nails digging into the large scar that had been put there when Francesca had figure out about Ethan. Tori bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as Roberta dug in her nails as hard as she could "Listen to me, Cinderella. I'm going to Marry the Prince! And no one else!" thus saying, she pulled her nails from Tori's arm, and then struck the girl across the face, right before prancing from the room.

Tori slid to the floor. All her strength was gone. Every piece of hope she had gained in the past year vanished as tears began to roll down her face.

"I am so sorry." Ella whispered "This is all my fault."

Tori looked up at her stepsister, then slowly stood back to her feet. She didn't feel strong enough to walk, but she had to. She walked over to where Ella was still gripping the kitchen table and threw her arms around the girl's neck.

Ella stiffened in shock.

"None of this is your fault." Tori whispered "You helped me more than I could ever say."

Ella slowly returned to hug "But... if I hadn't gone out to the shed that night, Roberta wouldn't have known you had gone."

"She would have made something up again." Tori said "Remember. The story of the boy had been a lie. She'd just decided to say something _after _I'd been spending time with Ethan." she held her stepsister at arms length "You did nothing wrong. The only thing you did was make everything so much better. Just knowing I had a friend that cared around everyday, made everything so much easier."

"But Mom is..."

"Don't worry about me." Tori put on the best smile she could muster "But I need you to promise me something." she waited till Ella nodded to continue "No matter what happens when you mother decides to come out of smoldering, don't let Roberta marry Ethan."

Ella bit her bottom lip but nodded "I promise."

The two girls hugged one last time "Now go." Tori said "You don't need to be in here,"

Just then, the windows of the house rattled as a shouted echoed through the house "VICTORIA HARMONY CHAMBERLAIN! GET UP HERE NOW!"

**(Thank you everyone! Your reviews and support mean so much to me! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have (writing it, that is). Please let me know what you think. Laterz!)**


	12. Standing for what's right

**Ethan walked into **the music room and sat down on a bench that was against the wall. He could hear his mother and Aunt laughing down the hall. At what, he didn't know.

"What if I don't find her?" he asked himself "I'll have to choose someone else." he shook his head slowly "But who?"

There was that one girl... Roberta?

He cringed just at the thought. Okay, there were _a lot _of girls who wanted to marry him.

He looked up at the white piano. He still remembered what it had looked like when his mother had brought it home.

It had been battered and scared. Broken and completely helpless.

Ethan's eyebrows suddenly lurched "Wait a minute." his eyes landed on the golden plate. _Victoria Harmony Chamberlain._

"Chamberlain?" he straightened up and stared at the name "Victoria Chamberlain?" his eyes widened "Tori."

**Tori climbed the **stairs and walked down the hall to Francesca's room. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her over-racing heart. It didn't work.

She pushed open the room door and stepped in.

Ella came in right behind her, then went to stand with her siblings.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa whispered, noting how pale and shaky her sister was.

Ella shrugged "I don't think so."

Roberta walked into the room and closed the door behind her, her face beaming with pleasure at another story well done.

Francesca was sitting in a chair, her whip held firmly in her hand "Tori." she said through gritted teeth "Roberta told me about you going to the ball." she stood from her spot and walked towards the girl "She told me about how you threatened her before too."

"I did..." Tori started, but was silenced by a loud "QUIET!" from her stepmother.

"You knew she had a chance." The woman continued "But you were too jealous and hateful to allow her to have it."

"I-"

"Don't Speak!" Francesca shook her head in disgust "I never liked you. The only thing you were ever good for was working. But now, I see that you like turning on those who took care of you." she raised the whip above her head "And now, you are going to have to be put back into your place!"

"Mother, Stop!" Ella shouted as she ran between her mother and Tori "You can't so this!"

Francesca yanked the whip back to keep it from hitting her daughter.

The tip of it caught Ella's shoulder, sending a pain shooting down the girl's arm. But she didn't pay it any mind.

"What are you doing, Ella?" Francesca snapped.

"I'm doing what's right!" Ella answered "For once." she shook her head in disgust "She doesn't deserve this, Mama! What did she ever do to us?"

"Ella." Bianca whispered "Get back."

"No!" Ella straightened her shoulders "I'm not going to let this go on anymore! Tori doesn't deserve it!" she glanced back at her shocked stepsister, then looked down at where a welt was forming on her shoulder "Just this one little place where the tip of that whip caught me hurts so bad I want to scream!" she said as she gripped her shoulder "And that's just one! Tori has gotten this over and over. Every single day for the past sixteen years and she never said anything! I don't care what you say, Mother. I'm not going to let you use that thing on my sister!"

Tori stared at Ella. She wasn't sure if the tears that were forming behind her eyes were from fear or happiness.

"Fine." Francesca said "Then I suppose you can join her!" she raised her whip again.

"What!?" Bianca and Vanessa gasped. Then they ran over to their sister.

"Mom!" Vanessa cried "What are you doing? Ella is _your _daughter! How could you whip her?!"

Bianca nodded in agreement "If you whip Ella, you're going to have to whip us too!"

Their mother frowned "If that's the way you want it. Fine!"

"Stop!" Edmund, Charles and Xavier shouted, running over to their sisters.

"Mom! You can't do this!" Charles snapped "Why would you even want to?"

"The only reason we allowed you to whip and treat Tori the way you did, was because we thought you were still mourning the loss of your _second _husband." Edmund said "And having Tori as a daughter was just a painful reminder."

Xavier shook his head "But now we see that we were wrong. You're just a selfish woman who doesn't care about anyone."

"How dare you say those things to me?" Francesca screeched "I am your mother! Now get out of my way!"

The siblings joined hands and stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a bit of a circle around Tori.

"No." Vanessa said.

Tori looked around at the ones surrounding her. She felt a surge of joy rise up inside of her. They were protecting her. The people who she had hoped and longed would accept her were now creating a protective wall around her. Keeping her safe from their own mother.

"They're all against you!" Roberta growled "Mother, just give them all their punishment!"

Francesca's eyebrows lowered "And I just might." she shook her head "You all are a disgrace to this family." she raised the whip up above her head "And I disown every single one of you!"

She swung the whip forward just as the room door burst open and Ethan ran in.

In a split second, he was standing between Francesca and her children. The whip wrapped around his arm four times, then he grabbed the cord and yanked it from the woman's grasp.

Bianca blinked once "That almost hit me." then she fell to the floor in a faint.

"Francesca Chamberlain." Ethan said "You are finished!"

The shocked woman backed away from the Prince, who turned and spotted Tori leaning against the wall.

He walked over to her and smiled "Hi."

A relieved smile crossed her face as she looked up at him "Hi."

Ethan gently pulled her away from the wall then hugged her tightly. She sighed with relief and laid her head on his shoulder "Thank you."

"Of all the ingrates!" Queen Clarabelle exclaimed "You, Francesca Chamberlain do take the cake!"

Ethan looked over at him mom shocked. She was actually mad... really mad.

"Your Highness," Francesca said quietly "I can explain."

"No! I'm the one that's going to explain!" Clarabelle interrupted "I knew Victoria's father! He was a kind, humble, descent man! And he knew he was dying!" she poked a finger at the woman "He told me several times that he wasn't going to make it past Christmas! He didn't marry you because he loved you! He married you because you needed help! Because your kids needed a home!" she shook her head in exasperation "But the biggest reason he married you was because he had a five year old little girl who needed a family! And he thought that if she had siblings to play with and fill her day, then she wouldn't think about him too much! But no! You had to turn his biggest treasure into a slave. You've beat her. Worked her, and made her suffer! But no more! You and your daughter are going to the dungeon!"

Roberta gasped "I have other siblings you know!"

Clarabelle quirked an eyebrow "You do? What was that I heard right before Ethan broke the door down? Oh yeah. I disown every single one of you!" she crossed her and smirked "Try eating _that _on a banana split!" she snapped her fingers "Guards! Take these two away!"

"I'm too beautiful to go to the dungeon!" Roberta screamed "I'll never survive!"

Clarabelle shook her head "It's not you I'm worried about. It's that poor person that tried to kill me two years ago that's going to be in the cell beside you."

The two sets of triplets watched as their mother and older sister was drug away.

Ethan looked down at Tori, the fresh bruise on the side of her face made him grit his teeth. But he knew that she would never go through any of that again... ever.

"Tori?" Edmund said, nervously stepping over to the girl "We... that is, I wanted to say sorry. We shouldn't have treated you like we have all these years."

"We were wrong." Vanessa added "We know it's not possible, but... if there's anyway you could ever forgive us..."

Tori shook her head and stepped away from Ethan "There's nothing to forgive. You saved my life. You stood up to your own mother to protect me."

"We should have done that a long time ago." Xavier said "We never should have let it go on this long."

"No one wants to stand against the only parent they have." Tori said softly "No one should have to. All of this was a simple result of greed and jealousy. But it's over now. There's nothing left to say. It's forgive and forget."

Charles sighed with relief "I think I can accept that."

Then the two sets of triplets pulled Tori into a group hug as a small round of laughs went through the group.

"Now, we can all live here happily." Ella said with a sigh of relief "Who knew I'd be happy to be rid of Roberta?"

Xavier scoffed "I was waiting for the moment!"

The others laughed.

"I'm just glad it's over." Bianca said with a sigh of relief.

Ethan stepped forward "Not quite."

Tori turned and looked up at him "No?"

He shook his head as he pushed a soot-blackened hair from her face "Nope."

Then he kissed her, and this time, she didn't jump away.

Ella giggled "Sooo wanted to see that."

"I'm glad you finally figured it out." Clorabelle said, walking into the room.

Tori looked over at her "Clorabelle?"

Ethan glanced down at the girl then over at his Aunt "You've met?"

"She's... how I got to the ball."

Ethan's eyebrows reached his hairline "Wait. You knew it was Tori this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Clorabelle shrugged "What fun would that have been? Huh?"

Clarabelle laughed "We were going to tell you if you didn't figure it out by next week."

Tori looked back and forth between the Queen and the Fairy godmother "Twins?"

"Unfortunately." Ethan grinned.

Clorabelle rolled her eyes "Boys. Now, Tori." she walked over to the girl "When I sent you to the ball, I was able to make all your scars disappear because it was temporary. But this time, it's going to be permanent. But, I have to leave one scar. I can make it one on the back of your neck, or the bottom of your foot..."

Tori shook her head, then held out her left arm "No. this one."

"Ew." Clorabelle wrinkled her nose "But... it's so large and... painful. Are you sure you don't want to keep a smaller less see-able one?"

"It was the only one I got that was actually worth it." Tori answered "And besides, I don't ever want to forget."

"Okay." Clorabelle pulled the wand out of her hair "As you wish." then, in one swish of her wand, Tori was transformed back into the way she had looked at the ball, save that one scar that ran from her left shoulder down to her knuckles.

"Whoa." Her six stepsiblings said as they stared at her.

"You're... beautiful!" Bianca gasped.

Tori looked down at the long red dress "Thank you."

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked, staring at his Aunt.

"I'm a fairy godmother!" Clorabelle exclaimed.

The prince's eyebrows lowered "Really?"

"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Well, come on!" Clarabelle shouted "We have a royal wedding to get prepared for!"

Ethan turned to Tori "That is, if you agree to be my wife."

Tori looked up at him and smiled "How could I possibly say no?"

With a laugh, Ethan swept her off of her feet and carried her from the house.

"You are all invited!" Clarabelle called to the Chamberlain kids "Be there tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Ella waved as she and her siblings watched the Queen, Prince and Tori disappear around the bend "I'd say Happily ever after. You?"

"Definitely." The others agreed. Then they walked back into their house.

**(WOW! You guys are amazing! This story now has the record for reviews on any one of my stories! 26! so far. Thank you so much for your support! There's one more chapter, so stay tuned!)**


	13. Happily Ever After

The royal wedding was held four days later, along with the coronation. Clarabelle and Ethan had both been surprised at how calm Tori had been at taking the role. But they soon discovered that it was because the whole kingdom already loved her. There wasn't a single objection to the new queen.

"I could be jealous." Clarabelle said "But I won't be." then she stared at the newlywed/crowned couple and grinned "Now... I can take a vacation! Oh yeah!" she did a little dance, then stopped "After you get back from your Honeymoon that is."

"Thank you." Ethan chuckled "We'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Your ride is waiting." Clorabelle announced "And this time, you don't have to decide whether to park it in the garden or not."

Tori laughed as Ethan sent her a confused look "Thank you, Clorabelle."

The fairy godmother nodded "It was my biggest pleasure, Darling.

Ethan took Tori's hand and led her out to waiting carriage.

Clarabelle and Clorabelle, along with Tori's stepsiblings, watched as it disappeared.

"But this world is full of Zanies and fools." Clorabelle sang.

"Who don't believe in sensible rules." Clarabelle added.

"And don't believe what sensible people say."

Then, they both sang "And because these daft and dewy eyes dolts keep filling up impossible hopes, Impossible things are happening every day!"

Xavier leaned over to Vanessa and whispered "In some ways, I do not envy Tori."

**Two months passed. **Tori settled right into the royal life, although she found it hard not having any chores to do.

Sometimes throughout the day she could be found in the kitchen or in one of the many bedrooms helping the maids.

The Chamberlain family hired a maid, since none of them knew how to cook. But they all assisted in helping keep the house clean.

Never had a maid heard 'Please' and 'Thank you' so much before. And actually, it wasn't long before Edmund started to fall in love with her.

Vanessa started dating a young duke and Bianca discovered that she loved to sew and design clothes.

Edmund filled his days with trying to impress Jaylee, the maid, while Xavier tormented him mercilessly. And Charles joined the army.

Ella just stayed around the house, not really interested in the many suitors that came to call. She tried her hand at cooking... that ended in a disaster. As did sewing. So she just filled her days with reading and writing poetry.

One evening, she slid her notebook under her pillow and decided to pay a visit to the castle. She saw Tori often, mainly from Tori coming into town.

Everyone was so much happier now that the girl didn't suffer anymore. It was like living in a new kingdom.

Ella walked up to the castle and knocked on the door. From inside, she heard someone, she guessed Clarabelle, singing at the top of her lungs.

"To be Human again, only human again!" the voice rang out "Da da dum dum dum dum dumpty dum!" Clarabelle swung open the door "Hello Ella! Do you remember the lyrics to that song?"

Ella smiled slightly "No Ma'am."

"What a pity." The former queen shook her head "Anyhoo. Here to see Tori, I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, go right on ahead."

Ella looked around nervously "Um... do you know where she is in... this huge castle?"

"Hmm." Clarabelle thought for a seconds "My guess is she's where she and Ethan spend all their time nowadays. The ballroom." she clicked her tongue "Those crazy lovebirds."

Ella laughed "Thank you." Then she started down the hall. When she reached the ballroom, she peeked in and spotted the white grand piano in the middle of the ballroom. A record player was sitting off to the side playing a rather bouncy song while Tori and Ethan danced around the room.

Ethan spun Tori away from him, then went and sat down at the piano and started playing while Tori ran over and turned off the other music.

"_**You're in my mind you're in my heart**_" Ethan sang "_**Doesn't matter where we are**_"

"_**We'll be alright.**_" Tori joined as she walked towards the piano "_**Even if we're miles apart!**_" Tori sat down beside Ethan on the bench, and he leaned out of the way as she ran her hands down the keyboard.

Then, they sang as they both played:

"_**All I want to do is be with you, be with you**_

_**there's nothing we can't do**_

_**I just wanna be with you, only you**_

_**no matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart**_

_**I just wanna be with you.**_

_**I just wanna be... with... you.**_

Ella clapped "That was beautiful."

Tori looked over at her and laughed "Ella! Hi!" she jumped up from her seat and ran over to hug the girl. Then she grabbed her hands "Come with me. I want you to meet someone!" then she drug her from the room, down the hall and into the parlor "Elizabeth Chamberlain, meet Prince Andrew. Ethan's cousin."

In the room stood a tall young man with golden hair and bright blue eyes. He turned and smiled when he spotted Ella "Miss Elizabeth."

Ella blinked a couple of times then curtsied nervously "Your Highness."

"Please, call me Andrew." he said, slowly approaching her.

"You can call me Ella."

"Ella? I think I prefer Elizabeth."

Tori smiled, then slipped from the room "That went perfectly."

Ethan chuckled "Don't tell me you're trying to match up my cousin with your sister."

"They are perfect together!" Tori insisted "And besides, Andrew is eight months younger than you. Who's to say that the twenty-second birthday rule doesn't apply to him too? I'm making his chore easier."

Ethan shook his head "You are... incredibly amazing."

Just then, there was a bright poof of pink sparkles and Clorabelle was standing there "Girls!" she huffed "So difficult!"

Tori raised her eyebrows and stepped over to Ethan as Clorabelle dusted off her dress.

"I tell her, don't eat that apple!" the older woman continued, not seeming to notice the young couple "But did she listen? Noooo. She ate the apple! And now, those seven midgets can't bear to bury the pessimist, so they're putting her in a glass coffin so they can guard her." she shook her head "Lucky for them, Mr. Prince-Charming is on his way to their place. He looks like a guy who wouldn't mind kissing a dead girl."

"What?" Ethan laughed "What are you talking about?"

"Snow White." Clorabelle answered "Oh, but she's not near as blond as the other one. A prince climbed her long golden hair every evening to see her! And I said, don't you dare spill that to your mother. That woman is a certified witch! But you know what she did? 'Oh mummy, why do you weigh more than my secret prince does?" she made a sweeping motion with her hand "And SWAP! Off came the long golden braid! The End!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh "You have an interesting job, Clorabelle."

"You have no idea." Clorabelle shook her head "This morning a girl pert-near killed herself. She had a curse on her. She touch the spindle of a spinning wheel and die! Fun right?"

Ethan leaned over to Tori and whispered "Do you think these stories are real?"

Tori shrugged "Maybe."

"So, guess what that pretty princess did. She went hip-hopping up to the tallest tower in her castle and guess what she found. A spinning wheel!" Clorabelle rolled her eyes "And after I warned her! She went 'Ooh! Look! A shiny spindle! It looks sharp. I wanna touch it!' and BAM!" she clapped her hands for emphasis "That was one Sleeping Beauty real fast. But, luckily, her Prince is working his way into the castle." she checked her watch "Yep. He should be battling the dragon right about now."

Ethan winked at Tori "Yeah. Girls are nothing but trouble."

Clorabelle put her hands on her hips "Don't make me get into the story of that spoiled rotten prince. He was a little twirp! Which is exactly why now he's hairy and scary." she laughed "Hey! I rhymed!"

Ethan scratched his head "Well... How is it that you have all this... magic stuff, and Mom doesn't?"

Clorabelle shrugged "It randomly chooses someone in the family to inherit it. One of your kids might have it!"

Tori and Ethan glanced at each other a bit worried. Wouldn't _that_ be interesting?

"Well, Dears." Clorabelle said "I'm going to go find my sister." she peeked into the parlor "Hey! Ella's with Andrew!" she looked back at Tori "That's our Father's eldest son's wife's kid."

Ethan looked down at Tori "In other words, their older brother's son."

"Ah." Tori nodded, then she looked up at Ethan and smiled.

He glanced back down at her "What?"

"Nothing." she shook her head and leaned back into him "It's just that my stepmother always told me that Happily Ever Afters didn't exist. Especially for someone like me."

Ethan put his arms around her "And do you believe her?"

"Not a chance." Tori answered "If _I _can get a happily ever after, any one can."

The End


End file.
